Royal Love
by AliciaMarieSwan
Summary: Prince Edward's life gets turned upside down after he recieves bad news while on holiday with his brother and friends. On his return home he then gets told that his life is going to change even more when his father decides to abdicate the throne, thus making him King! And how will Bella come into it? Read to find out. Rated M language/lemons/OOC cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! I just like to borrow them. But the story is mine!**

**Now on with the story! It's a Royalward story. This is a chapter update for mistakes.**

* * *

Edward POV.

I couldn't help the laugh that came to me as I watched my brother, Jasper; make a fool of himself, while trying to water ski.

"Mate I think you've made a fool of yourself enough for one day!" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth so that he could hear me over the boat and the water.

"Oh sod off Edward," Jasper responded, all the while trying to flip me the bird.

"Charming oh brother dear, did you forget your manners while out there?" I retaliated, with my crooked smile firmly in place.

Jasper glared at me, but I could see his shoulders shaking which meant he was trying to hold in his laughter. Laughing I held my hand out down the ladder when Jasper got there, so that I could help him up, and back onto the dock of the boat or yacht was the more appropriate word for it actually.

"You know you could be a little more encouraging," Jasper snapped once he was back on deck.

"Jasper I sat and watched you try and do this for over an hour…face it, you're not good at everything," I retorted while putting my hands on his shoulders. He shrugged them off.

"Yeah well at least I had a go," He added, while walking to collect his towel off of the bench seat.

"Yeah you did, and I'm not saying you didn't I'm just saying you wasn't very good at it," I laughed. I picked up the beer that was on the table and had a quick pull then put it back down.

"I love coming here," I said, basically changing the subject. "We should go snorkelling on the reef, what you think?" I asked Jasper once he sat down on his sun bed.

"I think it's a massive security risk, I mean come on Ed, and they're a lot of dangerous shit near the reef, mainly sharks. You really think they'd allow you to go snorkelling?" Jasper questioned. I sighed knowing he was right.

"I mean look what happened to Steve Irwin, he goes for swim, gets stung by a Stingray and the poor guy died." Jasper babbled on trying to make his point of view known.

"I know Jasper; forget it we'll do something else. Fancy climbing Sydney Harbour Bridge?" I asked with a slight shrug.

He sat there and thought about it for a moment contemplating the idea in his head for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah I could go for that, I'll ask Alice if she wants to come with…well if she's finished shopping that is." He said, with a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah I don't think that's likely," I laughed out.

"You know considering she's going to be a Princess soon you'd think she'd calm down a bit," My head whipped in Jaspers direction so fast I'm surprised I didn't give myself whiplash.

"What do you mean a Princess? Jasper, did you propose?" I asked in shock.

He simply nodded; he had the cheesiest smile on his face too.

"Yeah, I asked her the other night and she said yes. She wasn't very happy when I told her she couldn't wear the ring yet though. I told her that we had to wait until we were back in London, and that family had to know first, and then wait at least two weeks before the news went public. Let's just say she's hoping the next two weeks pass by quickly." He tipped his own beer in my direction. I nodded dumbfounded; I can't believe he didn't tell me.

"Well shit! Congratulations!" I got up from my spot and hugged him, only brothers would get away with this kind of hug.

"I'm really happy for you Jasper. I'm guessing after five years of dating, Alice couldn't wait anymore?" I asked.

"Actually it was mutual, I mean five years are a long time to be together, and the country's expecting a Royal wedding at some point and seen as their future king is still single, that roll has dropped to me. But it's also the natural progression for us and I honestly cannot wait to marry her." He expressed with, as cliché as it sounds, much feeling, but I also heard the insult in there too.

"Hey, I like my single status, it's not like I'm going to become king tomorrow, Jesus it's going to be at least 30 years before I hit that throne. So I think I have plenty of time to find someone," I affirmed.

"Edward your pushing 30, you need to find someone so that you can have an heir and a spare, you can't be the most eligible Royal in the world forever. Like you said, you're going to be king some day and every king needs his queen," Jasper expressed with a lot of emotion than he normally would.

"Listen, if I don't find someone and have kids, I can always advocate the throne to your oldest child. That way it stays in the family," Jasper looked at me shocked.

"You'd seriously do that? Give the throne to my oldest if you didn't have kids?" He asked in surprise.

"Well yeah…who else would I give it too? It would automatically go to you or your oldest. Hey if you marry and have kids before I even find someone I'm serious about, I might just renounce my title and let you have the job," I took another pull of my beer and looked at the beautiful view of the Tasman Sea. The yacht was heading back to the harbour and I was actually looking forward to climbing the bridge if we could today.

"You can't be serious? Edward your THE worlds most eligible bachelor, you could have any women you wanted, so even don't think for one seconded that I'd even accept you giving me the throne. You was born to become the _King of England_, you've been brought up and taught all your life, knowing that one day you will rule our country and the Commonwealth Realms, for fuck sake, don't get all nostalgic now. Not to mention dads really proud of your work and all that you've done. I mean next to Gran and mum, you're the one that does the most public engagements. Plus we all know that you're Gran's favourite," Jasper sniggered at me.

"Liar you know you're her favourite, jeez you're the only one allowed to call her Nan," I said exasperatedly. Jasper laughed.

"So true. So very true. You know that shit pisses Irina off to no end. She's doesn't seem to understand why me and you are the favourites, not just in the family, but globally as well." Jasper insightfully said.

Jasper did have a point. Myself and jasper did seem to get a lot more press interest than any other family member, next to our mother and grandmother of course. I think that's because Royal family's nowadays are celebritized. People think of us to be famous rather than of Blue Blood heritage.

You see, my father Prince Carlisle of Wales is the first born son of Queen Elizabeth of England and Prince Edward the Duke of Edinburgh (who I'm named after), I on the other hand am the first born son of Prince Carlisle and Princess Esme of Wales, which means I'm currently second in line for the throne for the 16 Commonwealth Realms, which includes the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Jamaica, Barbados, The Bahamas, Grenada, Papua New Guinea, The Solomon Islands, Tuvalu, St Lucia, St Vincent and the Grenadines, Belize, Antigua and Barbuda and also St Kitts and Nevis.

I haven't been to all of these places yet, but I hope to have been by the time I'm King. Which is a very long way off. My grandmother Queen Elizabeth ll is currently the ruler, and then it will be my father, then it will be me. So I'm guessing I'll be at least fifty before I even become king, so that will give me plenty of time to travel to all of these places. And find that wife Jasper so desperately thinks I need.

Currently, myself, Jasper, his girlfriend, well now fiancée, Alice, our cousin Peter and his wife Charlotte, are in Australia for a friends wedding. The wedding was a couple of days ago and we'd decided to do some normal tourist things while we were here. We were in Sydney, and the one thing I really wanted to do was climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge, we were hopefully going to do it tomorrow. Even if I have to drag Alice to come and do it with us.

We'd gotten a lot of press attention while we were here and it was a little difficult to go places, but we had an amazing security team with us, so it gave us the little freedom we needed to able to sight see and do things that we wouldn't be able to do if this were a formal visit.

"Hey, by any chance have you heard from Irina?" Jasper asked when the yacht was pulling into the Royal Sydney Yacht Squadron.

"No, but should I of?" I asked confused.

"I was just wondering as she was talking about meeting up in a couple of weeks. Alice isn't too keen, but then again, Irina can be a bit of a snotty cow around Alice, just because she has a higher title than her," I frowned at that and looked over at him.

"Irina? Are we talking about the same cousin here? I thought she adored Alice as much as everyone else does?" I asked still confused.

"It's amazing what a false appearance can be like. But Alice told me it's because Alice seems to always show her up when it comes to style and that she always beats her in the fashion stakes." I laughed.

"Alice has a fashion degree, of course she's going to get more praise than her! Next to charity work Alice's passion is fashion. Irina should know this. Alice has been around for five years now and it looks like she's going to be staying," I smiled at Jasper; he gave me that cheesy smile again making me laugh.

Once we was completely docked myself and Jasper made ourselves presentable, then we made our way off of the yacht we were staying on while we were in Sydney. We'd just made it off of the gang way when Alice showed up in a chauffeur driven car.

Jasper was immediately at her door to help her out the back. He gave her a quick peck to the lips, then took the five bags she had and quickly went to put them in their room on the yacht, mean while I stood and waited with Alice.

"You ready for something to eat?" I asked her after giving her a light peck to the cheek, she smiled at me and gave me a sisterly hug. When she pulled away she kept her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her small shoulders.

"Yeah, I could do with a nice big meal, Heidi knackered me out with all that shopping, and before you ask, I'm not used to doing it in this heat. Plus I've been dying to get back to my Jazzy," She said with that same cheesy smile and dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah well don't forget to show me the ring later," I teased with my signature crooked smile.

Alice turned to look at me shocked. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. It wasn't every day you could make Alice speechless.

"You know? How do you know?" She whisper yelled at me, then looked around her to see if anyone had heard.

"Of cause I know! Jasper's my brother. I'm so happy for you Alice. If anyone deserves this it's you. As you actually love my brother, for the person he is and not is title. Plus I can't wait to gain a sister," I whispered. Alice beamed at me then hugged me again.

"Thank you Edward. You don't know how much this means to me. All I can say is I honestly can't wait to marry him." She whispered too.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Jasper questioned as he joined us again. He wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders and I let go with a smile in their direction.

"About your pending nuptials," I answered with a smile.

"I know I can't wait myself. The sooner the better, I say," Jasper declared, while leaning down to peck Alice on her cheek, making her smile even more.

*RL*

The next couple of days were amazing. We all climbed Sydney Harbour Bridge. I didn't think that Alice would, but she surprised me and Jasper both by shouting "hell yeah" when we asked her if she wanted to join us. We had such a great time and the view was down right amazing. I don't know how many pictures I took, but it was a hell of a lot, that's for sure. We ended up going out to a club the next night and it was really good. I could have done without the women hitting on me, but apart from that it was a good night.

It was the 3rd of February when we finally did go out to the Great Barrier Reef. We did a little snorkelling, but Alec and Randall didn't let us to go far. We understood and listened to what they said. All I can say is the reef has to be _THE_ most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. All the colours of all the different type of coral were outstanding, and the fish…well I don't think I've ever seen so many colourful fish. Ever.

All in all I loved the experience, as did Alice, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Alice wouldn't stop talking about it all the way back to Sydney. I just laughed and smiled at her enthusiasm, it was just pure Alice, and one of the many things my family loved about her. Especially my mother, and my grandmother. They had to be Alice's biggest supporters, and I knew for one thing, my grandmother was going to be ecstatic about the news of Alice and Jasper's impending nuptials. Alice did show me her ring, and it was without a doubt, all Alice. It was big and sparkly and…well just her. Alice wasn't a flashy person by nature, but she always said that she'd like to have a big rock of an engagement ring as she doesn't ever wear much jewellery. So for the one thing she was going to be wearing permanently, and forever, she wanted it to stand out, and stand out it would.

It was almost dinner time by the time we got back to Sydney. We'd decided to go out for dinner with some of our friends that were still here after Benjamin and Tia's wedding. They had gone to Thailand for their honeymoon, the day after the wedding. We had asked Heidi and Demetri to join us, as everyone else had already left to go back home by now. We were due to leave on the 7th, so we'd have been her for two weeks in total.

Dinner was a laugh and I don't think I've been this laid back in a while. Especially in public. I think Australia was good for me. I was a lot more relaxed here than I was in the UK, but then again the press weren't so bad here. Sure we had press here, but we could still go about our day as normal and it wasn't overwhelming and suffocating.

We got back to the yacht just after nine that evening and I think it was safe to say, we were all knackered.

We had just settled into the living room of the yacht when my mobile started ringing. I frowned then leaned over to see who it was. It said it was dad; I smiled and picked it up. I hadn't spoken to him for two days, so I was happy to hear from him and to tell him about our day.

"Hey dad, I was just going to call you, we wanted to fill you in on the benefits of snorkelling the Great Barrier Reef. Honestly dad, I think you and mum would really enjoy it. The place is extraordinary, not to mention absolutely beautiful." I spoke in a rush of excitement. I sounded like a five year old rather than the twenty-six year old I was. Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte were sniggering in the back round. I turned around from where I was stood and flipped them off.

"Edward…" I frowned at the sound of my father's voice. He sounded like a broken man.

"Dad? Dad is everything okay?" I asked now sounding a little worried.

"You need to come home, as soon as possible. You need to get back here. All of you. Leave now and head straight to the airport, the jet will be ready by the time you get there. Forget about your things, you just need your passports and a change of clothes. Everything will be packed and sent home in the next couple of days. But you need to leave now," My father said in a rush.

"What the hell is going on? Why do we need to leave?" I asked looked back towards my family and their spouses.

"Edward…now's not the time, just get to the private airport ASAP." I was even more confused now.

"I won't do anything until you tell me what the hell is going on? Is it mum? Is she okay?" I asked really worried now. Jasper stood up and came closer to me as did Peter.

"Edward…this isn't something I think you should hear over the phone," he all but whispered.

"Carlisle you need to tell him. He needs to know…please don't let my children find out through the god damned press, please Carlisle…you have to tell him," I heard my mother's tearful voice say in the background.

"What's going on?" I shouted, now feeling my good day slipping away and been replaced with fear.

"I'm so sorry son…so, so sorry," I couldn't believe it; my father was sobbing into the phone. I'd never heard him like this ever.

"Okay you're really scaring me now dad…please just tell me what's going on?" I pleaded while nervously pulling on my unruly hair.

"It's your grandmother…" He whispered, my eyes went wide at his words.

"What about her? Dad? What about her?" My voice raised as the panic started to settle in.

"She had a Stoke this morning son…Edward she didn't make it. She passed away about fifteen minutes ago. I'm so sorry, the doctor didn't think this would happen…he said there was a good chance she'd survive…but…she had another Stoke and…oh god!"

I stood there shocked. Tears filled my eyes and started slowly rolling down my face. This…this couldn't be happening. Not my grandmother. She was made of iron that women…she was supposed to out live us all.

No. No. This can't be happening.

Why? Why now?

She had so much to look foreword to. Alice and Jasper's wedding. The Olympics in 2012. Her diamond jubilee. My mother and fathers 30th wedding anniversary. She was supposed to see it all.

And now she won't.

Why? Why did this happen?

"Edward? Edward what's going on, mate talk to me, Edward?" I snapped out of it and looked toward Jasper.

How the hell do I tell my brother and my cousin that our grandmother has died?

"We'll be home as soon as we can…I…dad I don't know what to say?" I whispered to him, the tears flowing freely now.

"I know son…I'm the same. Just…please come home…we need you," He whispered.

"We're leaving now…will be home in about 22 hours." My voice was suddenly very hoarse.

"Okay…be safe we love you, tell your brother, Alice, Peter and Charlotte that we love them too…just come home safe please," I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"We love you too dad, give our love to everyone…we'll be home soon…bye," I put the phone down and looked to the concerned faces of my brother and cousin.

"Edward? What's going on? Is mum okay?" Jasper asked frantically.

"We need to leave...just passports and a change of clothing; the rest of our things will be shipped home for us. The cars will be waiting outside to take us to the private airport…please be quick and don't be picky…we needed to live like yesterday," I said, and then rushed to my room to grab what I needed.

I simply grabbed a white dress shirt, some jeans, black boxers, my trainers, and my black leather jacket as it was going to be cold back in England, then on a second thought grabbed my laptop so that I could know what was going on while in flight.

Once my bag was packed I went out to living room, everyone but Alice was there.

"Jasper, we don't have time for this we need to leave." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"She's only in the bathroom…she'll be out in a sec…Edward what's going on? And don't give me some bullshit answer. I want to know what the hell is going on now," I looked up at him and everything was a blur as my eyes filled with more tears at what I had to tell my brother.

I paused for a moment and felt my bag get taken from my hand and looked up to see Alec, he gave me a small smile, clapped his hand on my shoulder then walked over to Alice who had come into the room and took her bag from her too. I guess he already knew.

"Today Edward. I want to know what's going on," Jasper was getting angry now. I nodded, he needed to know. I had to man up, be the big brother and tell him. Looking up and right into his eyes.

"Gran had a stroke this morning," I watched as his eyes went wide, a wayward tear fell down my cheek. I angrily wiped it away.

"No…dear God no!" Jasper pleaded moving closer to me, I nodded.

"Please Edward...don't say it. For the love of God don't say it…"

But I had too…

"She didn't make it...she passed away about a half an hour ago," I whispered.

"Oh my God!" Alice wailed she grabbed on to Jasper as her knees buckled under her.

"This…can't be happening," Peter whispered. I nodded. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him and he sunk into her and his body started to shake with his sobs.

For five minutes nobody said anything. We just stood there and sobbed. Alice had grabbed for me and somehow got me in an embrace with her and Jasper…who was an inconsolable mess.

Somehow we ended up in the SUV that was taking us to the privet airport. Then onto the private jet. It was all just one big huge blur.

All I knew in that moment was that all our lives were going to change.

And even though I didn't know it yet.

Especially mine.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Soooooo what do you think? **

**So REVIEW! They never fail to make me smile :)**

**This is an update of the 1st chapter, as I now have the means to go through my grammar and spelling, but some things might slip through so I'm sorry if they do.**

**Follow me on twitter at MsAliciaSwan fir updates and pictures **

**Hugs **

**Alicia xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! I just like to borrow them. But the story is mine! **

**Now on with the story! It's a Royalward story. This is a Chapter Update from the original to remove most of the mistakes.**

Royal Love chapter 2

Edward POV.

It was 11:40am on Wednesday 4th February, when we landed at London City Airport's private runway. Before the private planes steps were even fully down we were all out of our seats waiting to get off. With a quick thank you to the pilot, we left the plane and were quickly ushered to the helicopter that was waiting to take us to Buckingham Palace.

The news had been broken to the press and therefore the world that our grandmother had died about four hours into our flight back to London. I literally sat there in my chair and watched as my computer screen burst with news of her passing. There wasn't one mean word said. Everything I read was in the utter most respect for the amazing women that was my grandmother. She was the second longest monarch to have ruled this country at 82, she was an amazing women. She lived through the Second World War, became Queen when she was twenty-five years old after my great-grandfathers sudden passing.

It's hard to believe that my great-grandfather passed away fifty-seven years ago on the 6th of this month, and now my grandmother, his daughter, passes away almost to the date. It was incredibly hard to believe really. My father was declared King almost six hours after she passed away, but I know that at this moment in time, he wouldn't care whatsoever.

I had just climbed into the helicopter after Jasper and it took off before I even had my safety belt fastened. None of us had spoken much in the past 22-23 hours. Just a few words here and there, but the mood was mostly sombre.

As the copter got closer to Buckingham Palace, I started to notice more and more traffic towards the palace. With a frown I concentrated on looking out the window, and as we got closer I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me.

"What? Edward what's wrong?" Jasper asked. I gestured to out the window.

Jasper leaned around me and his own gasp left him. He looked at me completely astonished. In the space of less than 24 hours hundreds upon hundreds of flowers had been laid around the gates of the palace. There was people everywhere, leaving flowers, cards, notes, soft toys, banners, photos, all different things to wish their respect for my grandmother.

Tears welled in my eyes at what I was seeing. I honestly couldn't believe what I saw and neither could Jasper. As we got closer people started to look in the direction of the helicopter. Some people waved, obvious that it was me and Jasper, whereas others didn't.

People knew that we weren't in the country as it had been reported that we were currently flying back when the news broke.

Sighing I sat back in my seat, I put my fist to my mouth, trying to stop the sob from coming. I could hear Alice's quiet sobs as she looked out of the windows at the scene below.

"So beautiful." She whispered. "They respected your grandmother a lot. That you can definitely see," Alice all but whispered. Charlotte handed her a tissue so that she could wipe away her tears and she gratefully accepted it.

We finally landed in the palace gardens and as soon as I could open the door, I was out and running towards the palace with Jasper and Peter hot on my heels, Alice and Charlotte not that far behind us.

Before I even got to the doors, it was opened and I carried on running until I got to just where I knew our family would be, in my grandmothers private quarters.

I didn't stop running until I was in my mother and fathers embrace, Jasper collided with my back, I moved so that our parents could get to him too. Nothing was said about our mad dash or spectacle through the palace. I just need my parents in that moment. I needed to be able to mourn my grandmother's death with them in this little embrace.

After I don't even know how long, we pulled apart and our mother put her hands on mine and Jasper's faces. I leaned into her comforting touch and gave her a small smile. She gave us both a gentle kiss on the cheek, then stood with a arm around each of us and leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder. Dad came and stood next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

My Grandfather was currently sat with my Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Garrett, obviously trying to console their devastated father. I went over and hugged him. Told him that I'll be there for him no matter what he needed, he nodded patted me on the cheek and leaned back on my Aunt Chelsea's shoulder.

For the next couple of hours we just comforted each other, like the family needed.

And let's just say I never expected the bomb that was going to drop the next day.

*RL*

"Edward son I need to speak with you…it's really important." My father had come into the room I was currently in talking quietly to Jasper when, he and our mother entered.

Nodding I gestured to the seat opposite myself and Jasper, he looked between the two of us but then sat down after my mother gave him somewhat comforting smile and sat down next to him.

"Is everything okay dad?" I asked quietly.

"What I'm about to tell you, I honestly, really don't think that you'll like, but this decision was made years ago…only I never thought that it would be happening as soon as it has." He again looked towards my mother, who took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can tell us dad, I promise to listen to what you have to say," I saw Jasper nod from the corner of my eye.

"Okay. A couple if years ago, I came to realise that, well…I don't want to be king."

My eyes went wide at his words and my mouth popped open in shock. I was speechless.

Absolutely speechless.

"Now, the reason for this is because, I'm currently 57, and I thought that it would be at least ten, fifteen years before your grandmother passed away, so I decided about five years ago that, I'd abdicate the throne to you. I think this country deserves to have a young king, someone who is more with the times and understands what's currently going on in the world. Also, you and Jasper are rather more popular than the rest of us, you both have more of a connection to the public than I do, just like your mother," Dad looked towards our mum, who smiled adoringly at him.

"I had told your grandmother this shortly after my decision and she was okay with it. She was more than okay with it. You were born to be King Edward, and I honestly think that now is your time. I don't want this, I really don't. My mind is made up and the decision has been made, the news will go public in the next couple of hours, and when it does, you will be the King of England."

"Jasper asked Alice to marry him in Australia," I blurted out.

"What?" My mother asked wide-eyed.

"Edward!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You asked Alice to marry you?" Our mother asked Jasper gently

Jasper nodded all the while looking at me. I shrugged, hoping that he would understand my reasons why. I mean our father had just dropped a bomb on me and for some reason it just slipped out.

"Edward? Son? You okay?" My father asked me.

I simply nodded, I mean what else could I do. It's not like I could say no. Jasper would all but refuse and say that it was I who was born to be king not him. Which I understand, honestly I do. It's just that I'm in shock.

"Dad you don't have to do this. You can still be king, it's what you were also born to do," I finally responded to him.

"I know that son, but the thing is, I just don't want to be king, I have made up my mind and I promise you I won't change it. I know that sounds selfish, but trust me, I honestly think that you're the better person for this. Your grandmother and grandfather agreed with me, as does your mother," I looked towards mum and she nodded, also giving me a smile.

"Yes, but now my whole life is going to change in the next couple of hours. Jesus I was talking to Jasper about this the other day, he's more right for the job then I am just on the fact that he's in a serious relationship, about to get married and that I aren't. I thought I'd have a 30-40 years before I'd become king and now you're saying that is happening now. It's a lot to take in," I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

King. Fucking king.

I'm 27 years old, and now I'm going to be the King of England. Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured that my dad thinks that I can do this; I just hope that I can.

"Edward sweetheart, if anyone is up for this, it's you honey. Me and your father have 100% faith in you. You were born for this, and now it's your chance to take it by the horns and make something great of this, just like your grandmother would have wanted. We believe in you sweetheart and I think the country will also." I looked towards her and she gave me her comforting smile.

"You really think I can do this?" I asked quietly.

"Without a doubt son. You are ready for this," My father told me.

"He's right Edward, you are ready for this," Jasper added. I nodded.

"This is going to take some getting used too. I just need some time to think on my own first."

I got up and left the room. Silently, with my hands in my pockets I made my way to my room here in Buckingham Palace. Which dawned on me then that this will be my place of residence, now that I'm going to become king, and that my grandmothers' quarters will become mine.

Entering my room I laid on my bed to think.

In a couple of hours the whole world will know that I'm the King of England.

**A/N:**

**Soooooo what do you think?**

**Here's chapter two I hope you like.**

**I'm on twitter so please do follow its MsAliciaSwan**

**REVIEW! They never fail to make me smile J**

**Hugs**

**Alicia xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! I just like to borrow them. But the story is mine! **  
**Now on with the story! It's another Royalward story but completely different.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Edward POV

Over a year later:

I still couldn't believe that it had been over a year since everything happened.

We laid our grandmother to rest on the 10th of February 2009. It was an incredibly sad day, honestly it was. The streets of London were absolutely packed with people who wanted to pay their respects to my grandmother, just like when we came home from Australia. It was a very strange day that day too, there were thousands of people crowding the streets, but it was so quiet. It was hard to believe really.

After the ceremony at West Minster Abby, we had all come back to Buckingham Palace and had a drink to celebrate our Grandmother and mothers life, as she did have an incredible one. The only sad thing really was the look on my grandfather's face, you could tell by just looking at him that he was completely and utterly devastated. He loved my grandmother like you wouldn't believe; they were the definition of soul mates. They married when she was twenty-one and he was twenty-six and went on to have four children and eight grandchildren.

It was still strange that she wasn't here anymore. People would come to me and ask me things and I'd be like 'why are you asking me' then I'd realise why and it would get me a little down.

Alice and Jasper got married on August 26th of the same year, they thought about postponing it till the year after but it was a good job they didn't as Alice found out she was pregnant a week before their wedding. Which is a huge no, no in our life style so the wedding had to go on in the end.

Some people thought it was disrespectful towards our grandmother, but I knew she'd have wanted us to carry on with our lives and my grandfather confirmed that when he said it was a great idea and that it's what our grandmother would have wanted.

So it went ahead and it was amazing. I was Jasper's best man and they got married at St. Paul's cathedral. The place was packed to the rafters and so were the streets of London. It was the first major royal wedding since my uncle Alister married his wife Sara. Although they got divorced less than ten years later, but had my cousins Irina and Sasha.

Alice looked amazing in her custom made Emmanuel gown, it was the same designer who designed my mothers dress and according to the papers my mothers wedding dress was the dress back in the 80's, but now almost a year later people still talk about Alice's wedding dress.

My coronation was held in June of that same year although I wanted to wait a year before the coronation, to have respect for MT grandmother people said it would be easier to do it this year.

So that year alone, we had my grandmother's funeral, my coronation, Alice and Jaspers wedding and their baby announcement. It was a busy year for my family that's for sure.

After the wedding, I'd gone on a six month tour of the commonwealth realms. It was truly such an experience. I got to meet such amazing people on that trip. When I got back to London, I went on a tour of the country so that I could reinstate myself as the King Great Britain.

And I did.

*RL*

"Hey Edward it's Jasper, just to let you know, Alice is in labour and her midwife says the baby will be here in the next 2-4 hours. I've already told mum and dad, but seen as you're responsible for what their unknown title is, I thought you should know. Okay see you when you get here, whenever that is, bye."

I put my mobile away quickly and looked around for my personal guard Alister. When he saw me looking around franticly, he rushed over to me.

"Everything okay sir?" He asked looking around suspiciously.

"I've just got a voicemail off Jasper. It's time and I'm not missing the birth if my niece or nephew, so we need to leave." I said looking for Lady Carmen Denali whose charity event I was currently at in Manchester. Seeing her across the room talking to some children I made my way over.

"King Edward!" A little girl said with bright blue eyes and a big toothless smile. I smiled at her and knelt down.

"Hi and what is your name sweetie?" I asked her as she stepped closer to me, as did the other three children.

"Bethany," She whispered now shy after her sudden outburst, "Bethany Wright, my mummy is over there," she said looking over to her mother and pointing. I looked over and waved politely. She smiled and waved back.

"It was lovely to meet you Bethany," I said and stood up, I went to talk to Carmen about the Jasper situation when I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down and Bethany was looking up at me.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked bending down again.

"Can…can we get a picture with you?" She asked shyly. I smiled and nodded.

"Frank," I called out. He looked at me, I waved him over and he quickly came over. Frank Summers is the official Royal Photographer and when you see really good pictures of my family, it's usually Frank who's responsible for them.

"Yes your Majesty?" He asked with a smile.

"Will you take a picture of the children with me, they would like one," I smiled at them and they all smiled widely back.

"Certainly Sir."

We moved around and in the end I stood with Bethany and Blake on my left and Annabelle and Marco on my right. I was kneeled down and had my arms around them smiling. This was one of the things I loved most about my new life. Meeting the most amazing children in the country. Ones who have had to go through so much in their short, but much loved lives.

Frank took several pictures of us together than individually. I stood up thanked them all, and then went to talk to Carmen about me having to leave early so that I could get back to London. The kids parents information was taken so that they would get copies of the photos and then I got to talk to Carmen.

"Something wrong your Majesty?" she asked, when I pulled her away. It was still weird to hear people call me that.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to leave. I already have my security and PA getting me on the next train to London." I looked around to make sure we weren't overheard.

"Everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Alice is in labour and I have to get to London. Jasper asked me three months ago to be there when it happened and I can't go back on a promise. She is little early, which is why I agreed to this and Carmen you have my full support with this charity, especially after meeting them four kids." I smiled in their direction and looked back to Carmen.

"Of course your Majesty. You don't even have to ask and I'm sure everyone will understand when the news breaks…"

"When what news breaks?" I groaned inwardly at the voice and person I'd been trying to keep away from.

"That's none for your business Tanya. It was great to have you here sir and I hope to see you at another event soon," I smiled and nodded. Then looked towards Lady Tanya.

Don't get me wrong Tanya is a beautiful woman, but for some strange reason she seems to think that I'm going to suddenly profess my undying love to her. She doesn't seem to understand that I don't want anything to do with her outside of the events that we're at together. But she seems to think otherwise.

"Lady Tanya," I said stiffly and taking a step back.

"No need to be so formal Edward, theirs nobody listening." Tanya laughed and stepped closer to me.

"It's your majesty, sir or King Edward. Whether it's in public or private. Now if you'll excuse me Carmen, I really have to go," I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Go? What do you mean go? You've only just got here!" Tanya snapped at me. I raised my eyebrows at her complete lack of respect.

"Watch who you're speaking to Tanya." Carmen snapped at her. Tanya looked at her mother in shock, while I turned and walked away quickly before Tanya could say anything else.

We was quickly on our way as I had a train to catch, and the birth of my niece/nephew not to miss.

* * *

*RL*

Taking the train wasn't exactly the best idea, but it was the easiest to get us to London, plus Kings Cross Station was down the road from The Portland hospital where Alice was having the baby.

We'd arrived three hours after Jasper's message and I was starting to think that I'd missed it. I couldn't get a hold of Jasper while I was on the train due to signal issues. But we got back and I was rushed off of the train and into a waiting car. I asked my driver Billy to go the back way so that it wouldn't cause a seen with the press.

"Edward I've just got word, Alice is currently pushing," I looked up at Alister and nodded. Looks like I may meet my niece or nephew when we got there.

Twenty minutes later we finally arrived at The Portland and I rushed out of the door and was lead through a door into the hospital. We got to the third floor and lead towards Alice's room. I entered the private sitting room that had a door connected to Alice's birthing room. There was no screaming so I think it's safe to say that the baby had been born. I walked to the door and knocked, Jasper answered the door.

"Hey, you made it! Come in they've just finished cleaning Alice up and I want you to meet our son." Jasper said with a cheesy smile on his face. I could help the smile that came to my face.

Jasper pulled me into the room where Alice was holding their new born, who was quietly sucking his mother knuckle. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"I must say Alice, motherhood suits you very much," she looked up at me with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you. Come meet your nephew Edward," She beckoned me over and I gladly walked over to see the baby.

He was gorgeous. He was tiny, but I guess any baby would be. He had dark hair, but had a tuff of blonde at the front that he got from Jasper as Jasper has blonde hair. Over all I'd say he was evenly proportioned between his mother and father.

"He's gorgeous, honestly. But do you have a name for the little guy?" I asked looking up at them, they looked at each other and nodded.

"So it's Prince…?" I left it open for either one o finish.

"Harry Jackson Edward," Alice said I smiled at their kind gesture.

"…of Wales," I finished, making Alice and Jasper chuckle.

Suddenly the door opened.

I turned around and was met by the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life.

She was petite, with long brunette hair tide up into a ponytail, big brown gorgeous eyes, with long black lashes, rosy red checks, pouty lips, and even in the light pink scrubs I could tell that she had an amazing body. She had to be the most beautiful women I had _honestly_ ever seen. Then she opened her mouth and it made me want her all the more.

"Hi, Alice. How you feeling?"

To say I'm screwed would be an understatement.

* * *

A/N: please, please, please Review. They make me smile. :D

Yes Bella has finally made an appearance!

I hope you like.

I updated on time!

Actually I updated a day early. :)

Tell me that you think as I would really like to know.

Update same time next week I hope.

Please REVIEW!

Alicia xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline all the charaters but some are mine!

Hope you enjoy

Please please please read the AN at the bottom.

* * *

Edward POV

"Hi, Alice. How you feeling?"

Alice looked over at the gorgeous woman at the door and gave her an wide smile as did Jasper.

"Bella, hey back so soon?" Alice asked, while lifting Harry up a little more when he started to whine a little.

"I've come to see if you're up for breastfeeding or not?" The woman I now knew was called Bella said, moving closer to Alice. She hadn't even acknowledged me, so that meant she hadn't seen more or she didn't want to make a fuss.

"Yes, I did want to, but I'm a little unsure. What if he doesn't take it?" Alice asked, looked towards Jasper to see if it was okay to stay but he was looking intently at Alice. Although I'm not surprised.

"You'll never know unless you try, I could have a breastfeeding nurse come see you?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Can't you help?" Alice asked, suddenly looking scared.

"Wouldn't you rather someone who specialises in that area?" Bella asked.

"Bella you've been here all the way through this and I'd much rather stick to my midwife, my amazing midwife mind you," Alice smiled at her and so did Jasper.

"Honestly Bella, you have to be the most amazing midwife there is," Jasper added then chuckled at something and so did Alice.

Bella's the midwife?

She didn't look old enough to be a midwife! She looked like she was nineteen-twenty at the most.

"You're the midwife?" I suddenly burst out. Bells jumped and turned to see who suddenly spoke, as did Jasper and Alice.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty I didn't realise that you was here," Bella the midwife suddenly said looking at me with wide eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry, I'm just a little surprised, you just look a little young to be a midwife, if you don't mind me saying?" I suddenly added not wanting to unintentionally offend her.

"I get that a lot sir. But I'm twenty-one and I'm fully qualified, and have delivered over at least fifty babies, including the little Prince right there." Bella said quickly.

"Wait so you've been a qualified midwife for at least a month if that works out?" I suddenly said. Jesus was my brain filter even working today or what.

"I qualified a year early due to me sitting my A-levels a year early, plus I delivered my first baby when I was sixteen. From that moment I knew I wanted to be a midwife and I worked my hardest through school, and I managed to finish a year early and even though it's against protocol, City University London accepted my application due to me having already delivered a baby before and I volunteered at my local hospital's maternity ward, they gave me good references, I got in. I promise I'm no phoney." She said suddenly with wide eyes and holding her hands up at me.

"Whoa, Bella honey, nobody here is questioning your midwifery skills here. I will forever be grateful that you delivered my first child and I hope you do so my next," Alice said taking her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Plus, and no offence Bella, you had a background check done on you before you could even entry the room. You are a upstanding citizen, and to repeat what Alice said, we are very glad that you were the one to deliver baby Harry here," Jasper added leaning down and kissing the top of Harry's head. Bella gasped.

"You named him?" Bella asked looking back at Alice and Jasper, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but please don't say anything," Alice said as nicely as she could.

"I won't I promise. Now breastfeeding? Are you up for that?" Bella asked again.

"Yes, but if it doesn't work, I'll go for the formula," Alice said.

"Right, what you want to do is place your nipple near his mouth and gently coax him, he will either take it straight away, take his time or he won't take it at all…" I coughed to interrupt her. They all turned to look at me.

"I'm gonna go and wait on there and see where everyone else is," I said gesturing to the door of their private living room.

"Oh Edward, sorry. Mum and dad called they're on their way from Madrid and Alice's parents are on their way back from Paris. I don't know where they are at the moment though," Jasper said distractedly.

"It's okay I'll find out where their all at," I smiled walking out the room, but not without taking another look at midwife Bella, she was looking at me and when she saw me looking at her she blushes. And let me tell you that blush was my undoing.

I walked into the private room and flopped down onto the sofa with a sigh, I closed my eyes as I felt suddenly exhorted. After five minutes of just been sat there, I pulled out my mobile and proceeded to call my parents to see where they were.

After several rings my mother picked up.

"Edward honey, are you at the hospital?" She asked me.

"Yeah I got here about half an hour ago; mother and baby are doing well as is Jasper. Plus I thinkAlicehas made a new friend in her midwife," I said to her, although I have no idea why I did.

"I completely understandAlicebonding with her midwife. I'm still friends with mine after she delivered you and your brother," Mum said conversationally.

"Okay…anyway, where are as I know you and dad were inMadridvisiting with the Royal family," I said wanting to change the subject as I know that I'll say something that'll get mum questioning.

"We've just landed inLondonso we should be there very soon, so tellAliceand Jasper that we'll be there in about half hour, forty-five minutes. Right I have to dash darling, we'll see you soon."

And my mother was gone. I looked at the phone in surprise and shook my head. It was rare for my mother to want to get off the phone with either me or Jasper when she hadn't see us for days. Plus I thought she would have grilled me about baby Harry. I guess she just wants to see him for herself when she gets here.

I had a similar conversation when I rang Mary and Jack,Alice's parents. Although they were having a harder time getting back fromParisso quick.

But lets just say things are about to get really fun when the whole clan descends on The Portland Hospital.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so this chapter is a little short but I had a little writers block and you only get an hour on the computers at the libarary so I had to be quick.

I hope its okay, its more of a filler chapter really but its getting there.

Things will pick up soon I promise.

Update will be same time next week maybe earlier and you I hope to have two chapters next week, I'm not promising anything though I'm hoping J

Please Review.

Alicia xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**I hope you like, I've worked my but off trying to get this out to you on time.**

**I have an outline of how its going to go and I think it will be 20-22 chapters at the most maybe more maybe less.**

**Here we go Chapter 5**

* * *

oyal Love chapter 5

Edward POV

I must have dozed of as the next thing I know the door burst open and my mother was stood there, my father stood behind her.

"What are you doing in here? You should be in there doting on your nephew!" Mum said in shock and walking towards the door that connects to the two rooms together.

"Mum stop," she stopped and looked at me, "Alice is currently breastfeeding or trying to which is why I'm in here. So instead of overwhelming her, why don't you wait until Jasper says we can go in. Trust me mum, it will be worth the wait," I said while patting the spot on the sofa next to me. I looked over at my dad and he was giving me a cheeky smile.

"Oh okay fine!" Mum huffed and plopped down next to me. "I just really want to see him. I knew we shouldn't have gone Carlisle; I had a feeling, but no. You insisted that we go. And now look what's happened? I've misses the birth of my first grand child. Shame on you Carlisle, shame on you." Mother was pointing at him and had her eyebrows risen. Dad took a step back and held his hands up; probably hoping it would calm her down, but now she was on a roll there was no stopping her.

"I mean, I had this instinct and I told you about it, yet you just blew it off and said, 'Esme dear, Alice has at least two weeks left and both Edward and Jasper were late so theirs a fair chance that this baby will, trust me May, you won't miss it.' And now look what's happened! I've missed it. Jeez Mary and Jack were so convinced that they decided to go on an anniversary trip to Paris and their still not here, and where's Cynthia?"

My eyes widened, shit I forgot to call Cynthia. Quickly taking my phone out my pocket I called her. It rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She said when she picked up.

"Cynthia? its Edward. I'm just wondering where you are?" I asked, all the while trying to ignore my mothers burning stair into the side of my head.

"I'm just getting ready to go out for dinner with some friends. Why what's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Change of plans. By any chance can you get to The Portland Hospital as quickly as you can?" I asked simply. There was a pause.

"Why…?" She drawled out.

"Because your sister has had the baby and I think she would like for you to be here," I said with a frown, thinking why else would I tell her to come to the Portland.

"Oh no need. Alice called and told me she had him. I asked if she wanted me to come and she said no, that I may as well just wait until she left as she'll have to deal with two overtly excited grandmother to deal with and that they'll be bickering over who's held him the longest and what not, so we both thought it would be easier to wait until she gets home for me to see the little tyke. So no need for the call, but thanks for the call Ed, I'll see you later."

And she put the phone down. I looked at it, smiled and shook my head. I looked up at my mother who was still giving me a death glare.

"Alice called her and they both decided that it would be easier to wait until she'd left the hospital as she'd have two grandmothers to contented with," I tried to hide my smirk, but I couldn't, it didn't help that I could hear dad chucking from the across the room and before I knew it, I was laughing. Mums lips twitched and she smiled too, but shook her head as well.

"What's with the laughing? I thought you were here to see my son?"

We all looked up to see Jasper stood in the door way with baby Harry in his arms. Mum gasped and was out of her seat so quick I'm sure I saw a blur.

"Oh a boy! Oh Jasper! I'm so happy for you and Alice. But let me see my grandson," Mum all but demanded, Jasper chuckled and carefully handed Harry to her.

"Oh hello handsome, I'm nana Esme. Aren't you just beautiful? He's amazing. Oh look at that little tuff of blonde hair at the front? Ph you and Alice made such a gorgeous little boy! What's his name?" Mum said in practically one breath. I looked at her wide eyed, then looked towards my dad, he was just smiling and walked over to look at him also.

"His name is Harry Jackson Edward. Amazing isn't he?" Jasper gloated. I chuckled and got up off the sofa. I bypassed the doting father and grand parents and went to see Alice. But was surprise to see she was still talking to Bella.

"Honestly Bella I couldn't thank you enough. You were so calm, soothing and assuring. I think I'm gonna nominate you for midwife of the year if there's such a thing." Alice smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"But also you said you delivered your first baby at sixteen? What happened for that to happen?" Alice asked. Bella chuckled.

"Erm…I'd just turned sixteen and I was in the elevator at a clothing store and it broke down. They told us that it would be a while as for some reason there was a delay. There was only me and the woman in the lift so I was okay. I hadn't even noticed that she was pregnant. It had been two hours when she let out a cry of pain. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was in labour and that she'd been having pains all day but thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions as she still had a couple of days left. Not two minutes later her water broke and she told me she needed to push. I got on the phone and told them that they better send an ambulance as well as their was going to be a baby joining us soon. Twenty minutes later the baby boy was born and let's just say it had a lasting effect on me. From that moment I knew I wanted to be a midwife. And I did." I smiled at the story and coughed lightly to let myself be known. They both looked over at me.

"I thought I'd talk to my sister-in-law while Jasper tries to stop mum from stealing Harry…"

"I heard that!" Mum shouted making us all laugh. I walked further into the room and sat in the seat at the other side of Alice's bed.

"How you're feeling Ally?" I asked her.

"Surprisingly well Edward, but I had a very good labour and birth. All thanks to Bella here," Alice said looking at Bella again and she blushed at her praise.

"Any midwife would have done the same Alice." Bella said reassuringly. "Okay so I'm going to leave you to it. I came back to tell you that my shifts over and that Angela will come in a check on you. I assure you that she is more than capable. She's also my best friend. So you're in very, very good hands. I may not see you before you leave so if I don't congratulations and enjoy it. Princess, your Majesty," Bella got up smiled, walked to the door, turned back waved and walked out and closing the door behind her.

"So how are you felling?" Alice asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"You already did and plus I know that Lady Bitch was at the event in Manchester. I cannot be more glad that Harry decided to show up, means I didn't have to see that social climbing, queen wannabe," Alice ranted at me. My eyes went wide at her rant, but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"Oh Alice, what would I do without you?"

"Probably die of boredom. Plus you wouldn't have any help trying to get all the hordes of women away from you," I laughed at her words, I couldn't help it. It was completely true.

"Plus, without me you won't have met the prettiest midwife there is. So should I ask what the staring was about?" Alice demanded. I gulped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said with a shrug and sitting back in the chair.

"On come on? I'd literally just given birth and I could see the way you were looking at her. Although I can see why, she is very beautiful," She said with a far off look on her face. I shook my head and smiled. She was about to say more when my mum walked back into the room gushing about baby Harry.

Things got loud and proud not long after that, as Alice's parents showed up and all our mobiles started ringing on and off as the news of Harry's birth became known. Also gifts of flowers and cards also flocked to the room too. I was also right about the bickering between the grandmothers, as they both complained about holding the baby. In the end my father took the baby from Mary, Alice's mum and gave him back to Alice.

"I think it's time we all left and let mother, father and baby have their rest. It's been a very exhorting day for all of us and Harry's going to be around forever, so time to go. Mary, Jack you're more than welcome to come stay at our house…"

They continued to talk amongst themselves as they said their goodbyes and noisily left the room. I chuckled and turned back to Alice and Jasper.

"I'll see you when you get home and I'll make sure the motley crew does as well as you need time to bond with little Harry. So I'll see you then and make sure everything's set up for your arrival home." I gave Alice and Harry a kiss goodbye, hugged Jasper and made my way from the hospital.

We left through the front door this time seen as the world now knew about our youngest member of the family and the press was out in hordes already. I discreetly shook my head and smiled.

"King Edward?"

"King Edward?"

"How's Princess Alice?"

"Is the baby okay?"

The questions were endless and I just smiled. I was just about to get into the car I turned around and gave them a little something.

"Jasper, Alice and the baby are perfectly fine. I just hope you respect their privacy in this special time. That's all I ask," I nodded to them and got in the car and headed back to Buckingham Palace.

Where I couldn't get a certain beautiful brunette out of my head.

*RL*

Two days later on the 14th of May Jasper and Alice took baby Harry home to their apartment at Kensington Palace. They had moved in last year and Alice adored it. It had also just gone through some light renovations.

The world was currently going baby Prince Harry crazy. All wanting to know what he looked like, the reason behind the name, why schools he would possibly going to. All I could think was that he was just a baby. Simple as. He was just a sweet innocent baby who had an amazing life a head of him. I honestly couldn't wait to see it. Also I was starting to feel a little broody myself, which I couldn't believe.

Also the one other thing was that I couldn't get Bella out of my head. When I wasn't immediately thinking about her, another part of my brain was. She was constantly on my mind. Them huge big brown doe eyes were always staring back at me whenever I closed my eyes. I had dreamed about her these past two nights and let's just say they left me with a rather large predicament in the morning.

I was so obsessed that I had Alec run a more thorough background check done on her. I know it was ridiculous of me but I couldn't help myself. I was currently stood in my personal office when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out and looked up for my computer to see Alec walk into the room holding a folder.

"This is the background check you wanted sir," Alec said while walking across the room and holding the folder out of me to take. Nodding I took the folder from him.

"Thanks Alec, will that be all?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. Have a good day sir," I smiled and nodded to him.

"You to Alec, tell Jane I said hello," Alec smiled and nodded to me also.

"Will do sir." And with that he walked out of the room.

Sitting back in my chair I hesitated before opening the folder but impatience got the best of me. Moving some things around, I laid the folder flat and opened it.

_Friday May 14th 2010_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_DOB: __Sept 13th 1988__ (21)_

_Address: __30 Oxford Road__, Kilburn London._

_Mobile__: 07506238910_

_National Insurance: JS 55 40 78 F_

_Banking Details: Natwest Banking, Account Num: 214566887, Balance: £864.18_

_Occupation: Midwife_

_Prior Education: __St Augustine__'s C of E Secondary School from Sept 2000 till June 2006 _

_London__University__London__ from 2006 till May 2009_

_GCSE: English A, Science A, Maths B (Basic)_

_A-levels: English A*, Science A*, Maths B (Basic)_

_Employment: The __Portland__Hospital_

_209 Great Portland Street_

_London_

_ Greater __London_

_ W1W 5AH_

_United Kingdom_

_Father: Charlie George Swan_

_DOB: __Oct 1st 1963__ (46)_

_Occupation: Commissioner (City of __London__ Police)_

_Mother: Renee Rose Swan 'nee Higgins'_

_DOB: __August 18th 1964__ (45)_

_Occupation: Primary School Head Teacher_

_Brother: Emmett Charlie Swan_

_DOB: __Nov 8th 1983__ (26)_

_Occupation: Physio Therapist _

_Political Affiliation: Labour party_

_Religious Affiliation: None found_

_Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual_

_Relationships: Jacob Black 2005-2008, currently single_

Just from reading the background check I liked her even more. She still lived at home, which I completely understand due to times been very hard for people right now, even though people would contradict that for me as right now I'm not currently feeling the pinch everyone else is. Although I could have done with out the general election this year as it made a coalition government which, I honestly don't see working. Plus I really can't stand David Cameron. He's a snobby bastard if I ever saw one, and that's coming from me! A king for Christ sake!

Anyway, I think I've met her father Charlie, I'm not quite sure. But that also means that Charlie Swan has worked very hard in his career to get where he is now at forty-seven. That's for sure. Plus Renee was promoted to head teacher of her primary school at the end of last year's school year, she's well respected and has a way with the children that makes them love her. This year her school is looking to have some of the best year six SATs exam results the school has ever seen. Her brother Emmett is currently the lead physio therapist for Tottenham Hotspurs football team, and is engaged to a one Rosalie Hale, sports pundit for Sky Sports News. They're a perfect match really, they also have a two year old son called Henry and Rosalie is currently six month pregnant with their second child.

Isabella herself has exceptional exam results. In your basic, English, Maths and Science, she excelled in her A-levels to achieve A*s in English and Science but stayed the same in math, I don't blame her, maths is a pain in the arse, she also sat several other exams and stayed in the range of A-B grades. I bet her family was really proud of her. And to have learned that she had only done a year instead of two in A-level makes me realise that she is a hell of a lot smarter than she looks.

She got special acceptance into the midwifery program at City University London, due to her volunteer work at her local maternity hospital and that she'd already delivered a baby, her letters of recommendation from staff at the hospital was practically glowing, it basically says that she helped out wherever she possibly could and even helped in the NICU, just holding the babies when their parents couldn't be there for them. So she was accepted into the program at seventeen instead of eighteen, even though she turned eighteen two weeks into the course. Due to her doing a midwifery course, she had no student bills as the NHS (National Health Service) plays for all training midwife courses. So she was not in any duet whatsoever and had a rather good job considering how early in her career she is.

I don't know why but I felt an overwhelming feeling of pride for her. She'd worked herself to the bone and got where she wants to be in life. Therefore making me, feel proud of her myself. She would be an amazing role model to so may people it would be unreal.

I put the papers back into the folder and put them into the top draw of my desk. Sitting back and turning my chair around to look out of the window at the beautiful grounds of Buckingham Palace's gardens, I thought about how I could possibly pursue Bella when she'd have to give up everything she's worked so hard for if everything goes the way I'd want it to go.

But nobody would deny that she would make an amazing Queen.

*RL*

Sunday the formal pictures ofAlice, Jasper and baby Harry were released to the world, causing another storm of baby news coverage. And there was on thing everyone could agree on, baby Prince Harry was absolutely gorgeous and the perfect mix of mother and father, they also couldn't get over the little blonde tuff of hair at the front of his head. To be honest everyone adored it.

I had just arrived at Kensington Palace to see my adorable nephew as I knew that my father had told my mother that she needs to leave it for a day and let everyone else have a look and cuddle with him. Mum had scowled at him and walked out in a huff, I couldn't help it I had laughed. But as far as I knew I would be the only person here today, which I was looking forward to as I hadn't _actually_ gotten a chance to hold Harry yet.

Walking though the front door of Jasper and Alice's four floor apartment, I could hear laughter coming from the informal living room. I walked around the corner and got the shock of my life when I saw Bella sat on the sofa holding Harry.

She looked up at me and gave me what had to have been _the_ most beautiful smile I had ever seen, her cheeks had a light blush to them and her eyes were sparkling with, what I could only assume to be happiness. She looked so beautiful with her hair down in waves to the middle of her back, she was wearing hardly any make-up, which I think she didn't need anyway, and she was beautiful without it. She also had on a gorgeous blue dress that made her creamy skin look exquisite and nude heels. Around she looked amazing.

"Edward? Hey you made it," My head snapped in the direction it came from, which was Jasper. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I would finally get cuddle today," I smiled and walked over to Alice to give her a peck on the cheek and hand her the gift bags full of things for both her and Harry.

"Oh Edward you didn't have to,"Alice smiled lazily at me, I frowned at her, she looked totally blissed out, which I could understand, but I though she might have been a little sleepy as aren't babies supposed to not sleep?Alice looks like she's had a good twelve hours.

"You're looking very well rested Alice, Harry not keeping you up?" I chuckled.

"No actually, he's such a good baby, he only wakes up twice at the most, and Jasper gets up when he cry's as he loves daddy cuddles," Alice smiled lovingly at Jasper who sat back down next to her and kissed her cheek.

I looked back over at Bella and she was smiling at them, she turned to look at me and blushed when she saw me looking at her, I gave her my signature crooked smile and she blushed a little more. Oh how I'm going to love that when she's mine.

_Wait…What?_

"Nice to see you again Bella, although I'm a little surprised to," I said honestly looking back over at Alice and jasper.

"Oh I invited her on Friday when I saw her before we left. Plus I had asked her to be in that charity fashion show I'm hosting, one of the models had to drop out due to family reasons and it's on the 26th so I'm trying to persuaded her to take part, but she's stalling for some reason," Alice said looking back over at Bella, who blushed when all the attention was on her.

"I'm too short to be a model, plus I have no coordination whatsoever, and I'd end up falling flat on my face and possibly breaking a leg," Bella said, I chuckled making her look at me.

"At least think about it Bella, I really want you to be apart of it, plus its not just models taking part, it's people from all walks of life so your not alone," Alice said.

Alice had started planning the fashion show when she was five months pregnant, it was to raise money for her charities. So far all I knew was that it was supposed to happen the week before Aliceg ave birth and that I had to be there, which I didn't mind as some of her charities I was a patron of as well. Also the other thing was that she'd managed to get both high street designers and high fashion to take part and offer up some clothing. So far it sounded like it was going to be a great evening and if Bella was going to take part then I sure as hell couldn't wait.

"Here you go your majesty, I know you want to hold him." Bella said standing up and coming over to hand him to me. I met her half way and took him from her. He whimpered a little when Bella moved her arms to help accommodate him into my arms, I looked up at her and she was looking lovingly down at him with a slight smile on her face. It also didn't escape me that she smelt amazing, all strawberry's and freesia's. It was delectable, just like she was.

"Perfect, don't you think your majesty?" Bella asked and looked up at me with her huge big brown doe eyes.

"Edward." I suddenly said. She frowned at me.

"Call me Edward." She looked at me wide eyed for a moment before giving me a small smile and nodding her head.

"Edward," She whispered.

And I near about died then and there.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I did it, I did it on time like I promised, although I could only get one chapter done as I'm trying to work on my other stories too and polish them up a little also.**

**Please, please, please review, they honestly do make me smile.**

**Update same time next week I hope!**

**Until then have a good week everyone and oh follow me on twitter MissAliciaWhite ask me questions and you might get answers if they don't give the plot away.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**I hope you like, I've worked my but off trying to get this out to you on time.**

**I have an outline of how its going to go and I think it will be 20-22 chapters at the most maybe more maybe less.**

**Here we go Chapter 6**

* * *

Royal Love chapter 6

Edward POV

This girl is going to be the death of me, really she was.

I sat down on the sofa opposite Jasper and Alice, but next to Bella. I looked down and Harry and he was looking up at me with a frown, he went a little red in the face and I got a little worried encase I was holding him wrong, when he let out the loudest fart a baby possibly could.

I just stirred at him completely stunned, I looked up to see Alice, Jasper and Bella trying to hold their laughter in, but Bella broke first and let out a giggle quickly followed by Alice and Jasper. I smiled and looked back down at Harry and he had a lazy smile on his face. Well if four day old babies could smile.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that whatsoever little man," I said stroking my finger across his cheek, he lifted his hand and gripped it around my finger. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"So is this making you broody Bella?" Alice suddenly asked. I looked up at Bella who smiled and nodded.

"Working around and with babies does make me want to have them, but I have yet to find the right man." She said simply, with a shrug.

_I could be that man_.

What? Did I seriously just think that? I frowned and looked back at Harry, he was now dozing.

"Are you single?" Jasper suddenly asked. I was pretending to be completely absorbed in Harry, when really I was listening intently to what Bella was going to say.

"For just over two years now. My education and career got really intense and well I thought it would be better to be single." Bella answered, I looked up to see her looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, enough about that. Tell us about your family Bella as I think can guess that you already know about our family." Alice smiled. I resisted rolling my eyes. Bells chuckled.

"I'm not going to lie, I do know about your family. Honestly it's hard not to with the way the girls talk about you at work. You'd think they were apart of the family themselves." Bella smiled and looked down, taking a lock of her hair and twisting it around her finger lightly.

"But my family…well my father is the Commissioner of the City of London Police. He got the job two years ago after working his way through the ranks for the past twenty or so years. My mums a primary school head teacher, she got promoted last year, she adores her job, she was even my year 2 teacher when I was in school. My older brother Emmett is currently a physio therapist for Tottenham Hotspurs, he's engaged to his long term girlfriend Rosalie Hale, she a sports pundit for Sky Sports News, I have a two year old nephew called Henry, he's amazing, and my Lily niece is due in late August, early September. But some reason my brother and her seem to be putting marriage off. I dunno why, but hopefully one day they'll tie the knot. That's basically it really," Bella said smiling nervously.

"Oh you have a nephew? Do you have any pictures?" Alice suddenly asked, Bella nodded, picked her bag up and pulled her mobile from it, she tapped the screen a few times before getting up and handing her phone to Alice.

"Oh wow! Look at them dimples! He's adorable. Jasper look," Alice turned the phone so that Jasper could look, he smiled and nodded.

"Very cute, he's eyes are so blue," Jasper noted. Bella nodded and took her phone back as Jasper handed it to her. She sat back down next to me and showed me the picture and I couldn't help smiling, as there on the screen was a very adorable toddler, smiling widely at the camera his two dimples on show, his big blue eyes shinning, and he had dark curly hair, he really was cute.

"He's adorable. I bet you can't wait to meet your niece after having known him for two years?" I asked her, she nodded taking her phone from me and putting it back in her bag.

"Yeah I am, although I was a little shocked when she asked me to deliver her, I mean Rose is basically my sister and plus she wants to have her at home so," She shrugged, leaned forward to pick up her lemonade to have a sip.

"Oh have you done home deliveries before?" Alice asked.

"Once, it's nice in a way, it was just the couple and me. It was just before I got the job at the Portland and a young colleague of my mums wanted a home birth, I'd just qualified and they wanted someone there, I offered and they took it up. A week after the birth I got the job at the Portland," I could tell Bella didn't like been centre of attention so I changed the subject.

"Back to this fashion show Alice, how's it all going?" I asked, Bella gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"Really great. Heidi said everything is going to plan, apart from one of the models having to drop out, which is why I asked Bella ask she's the same height as the previous model, come on Bella, it's for charity. I have a mix of both celebrities and everyday people walking in the show, the celebrities will be wearing High Street and everyday models will be wearing High Fashion. I already know what your wearing Bella and trust me they're fabulous." Alice rattled on. I couldn't help it I chuckled, although I wish I hadn't as I must have jostled Harry too much as he left out a hefty cry.

"It's okay baby mummy's coming," Alice said getting up and taking Harry from me. I let her take him from me.

"I think someone's due a feed, come on then, Jasper do you mind…" Alice trailed off as she walked out of the room and gestured for him to follow. He did, leaving me and Bella alone.

"So are you going to the fashion show sir?" Bells suddenly asked me.

"Bella, please call me Edward. And yes, I will be. As will most of my family, we cancelled last years due to the events that happened. But the other things couldn't be called off like I wanted them to be. Alice has always wanted to have a charity fashion show to raise money for our charities. People were interested and I couldn't get out of it. It's going to be pretty big thing this year, I'm quite looking forward to it actually, especially now that I know that you're going to be there," I said boldly.

"Well I have said yes yet…Edward," she practically whispered my name. I smiled.

"Ok-ay…but…you'll do it. Alice always gets what she wants. Trust me," I said smiling at her and sitting back on the sofa.

"I know, I probably will cave, but I just don't think I'll be off work when the show is and I won't be able to change shifts," Bella said to me with a slight smile on her face.

"It's on the 26th which is a Wednesday I think," I told her, "Guests have to be there for 7, but the show starts at 7:30, ends at around 8:15-8:30 then theirs a sit down meal afterwards and then an auction to sell the clothes that have been worn." I added, Bella looked at me with an amused expression on her face.

"What?"

"I'm just surprises you know all the details, no offence," Bella added quickly.

"Non taken, and I have to due to scheduling things the next day as I have a feeling it will be a late night, so I have to make sure that I don't have anything planned the next day." I simply said. She nodded in understanding.

"What was your trip like by the way? I saw some pictures of your travels and it looked like you had a great time," Bella suddenly asked. I was surprised at the question as not a lot of people would ask a thing like that, usually I get asked about the famous people I've met.

"It was honestly one of the MOST amazing things I've ever done. The people I met along the way were extraordinary, the way people live differently all over the world. Let's just say it was a learning curve."

She smiled that amazing smile again that made my heart go funny. I had to resist the urge to frown as I didn't want her to think I was frowning at her.

We talked about anything and everything while Jasper and Alice were doing whatever the hell they were doing. They must have been gone about half an hour when they finally came back. In that half an hour alone I like Bella a hell of a lot more.

"Sorry about that, Harry decided to poop all over," Alice said, sitting down on the sofa with Harry.

"A little over share there Alice," Jasper said, also sitting down next to Alice.

"What? It's normal, all babies over poop at some point, don't they Bella?" Bells looked at Alice and nodded wide eyed.

"Yeah, unfortunately I know more about that than I want to. I was changing Henry's nappy when he was a couple of days old, he'd only done a wee when I had the nappy off and was about to clean him, the flying poop happened. It went everywhere, honestly me, Rose and Em, were so shocked we just stood there looking at this tiny baby that had just sent poop flying across the room, and consequentially all over us too."

By the time Bella was finished with her flying poop story we were all in hysterics, including Bella herself.

"Oh my God! I seriously hope that, that doesn't happen to me!" Jasper wheezed through his laughter.

"God, how did…I can't even…I didn't think that shit like that was possible!"

I sent them into another round of laughter by what I said, I didn't get why, then I realised why and started laughing myself.

"Sorry, Bella we're laughing at your expense and that's not funny," Alice said while trying to calm herself down.

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't expect you to laugh. Trust me that story make EVERYONE laugh…"

"Well this is cosy."

We all looked over at the door and saw Tanya stood there with a bouquet of some kind of blue flowers and a gift bag. I was thoroughly confused.

What in the living hell is she doing here?

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I text you on Friday remember? You text me back and said to come on Sunday," Tanya answered all the while looking at me and obviously Bella.

"No I sure I said Monday," Alice said confused, looking between Tanya, Bella and myself.

"No honestly you said Sunday. Look…" Tanya walked over to Alice to show her something on her phone.

"Oh right. Erm…I'm sorry I actually meant tomorrow," Alice told her obviously trying to tell her to come back tomorrow. But Tanya as always was oblivious.

"Oh well I'm here now. These are for you and the precious baby Harry," Tanya said smiling down at the baby, although you could tell it was forced. I knew Tanya didn't like babies or children.

"Thank you. You honestly didn't have too," Alice said with a weird look on her face. Jasper stood up and took the things from her. He left the room and was back just as quick.

"I'm sorry I don't know you," Tanya said pointing at Bella and sitting down on a chair as there was no room for her on the sofa me and Bella was sat on and I could tell that she REALLY didn't like that.

"This is Bella, she delivered Harry," I told her, all the while looking and smiling at Bella.

"Well you look a little young to be a doctor," Tanya practically sneered at her.

"Actually I'm a midwife, not a doctor," Bella said with a gentle smile in her direction. Tanya's head whipped toAlice's direction.

"You let a midwife in training deliver your baby and not a doctor?" Tanya asked shocked.

"Actually I'm fully qualified. I have been for almost a year. I've been working at thePortlandfor a year towards the end of June. So I'm completely competent in my job and have delivered well over fifty babies, thank you very much," Bella snapped at Tanya, but in a way that wasn't obvious. Tanya glared at Bella.

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to come round for a visit now does it. I mean your job ended days ago, theirs no need for you to be here, unlike everyone else," Tanya sniped at her, Bella looked down and I saw the blush on her cheeks, it was obvious that Tanya hit a nerve there, I guess Bella thought that she was imposing when she was in fact invited by Alice herself.

"Okay that is enough!"Alicesnapped at Tanya, she handed Harry to Jasper and sat further forward on the sofa.

"Bella is here because I invited her to come today on Friday, I had asked her when her next day off was and she said today which is why she is here, which is why I told you to come tomorrow as we all know how much of a snobby bitch you are when it comes to peoples statuses that are below yours. Even so I will not have you disrespect my guest or my new friend actually so you can leave. Frankly I don't want you here and nobody else does. You know where the door is so…leave."

Tanya just looked atAlicewith a complete look of shock on her face; actually I think we all had that look on our faces.

"Alice…" Tanya started butAliceheld her hand up.

"Tanya I've asked you to leave and that's final. I have had enough of you disrespecting my friends, so leave,"Alicesaid pointing to the door way and not even bothering to look at her.

"Edward…" Tanya started at me, but I put a stop to that right away.

"Oh no, do not involve me. This isAliceand Jasper's home and if she wants you to leave than you leave. I also don't like the fact that you have no blatant respect for anyone, so I followAlice's sentiment, I want you to leave pure and simple."

Tanya sat there for another moment looking at us, and then she huffed got up and stomped out the room. It was quite for a moment.

"Is she always like that?" Bella asked.

We laughed at Bella's unintentional way of breaking the tension and nodded.

If I could I'd marry her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I did it on time again, although I thought I wouldn't be able to, it was touch and go for a moment.**

**Oh and that flying poop thing actually happened to me. An old friend of my mums had a baby and I was changing his nappy when the flying poop happen, it was funny and gross at the same time lol.**

**If you are also reading The One That Got Away, I was planning on updateing it today along with this but it's not finished yet so hopefully I will have it finished to post a week today :) **

**Please, please, please review, they honestly do make me smile.**

**Update same time next week I hope!**

**Until then have a good week everyone**

**Follow me on twitter MissAliciaWhite ask me questions and you might get answers if they don't give the plot away.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.**

**I hope you like, I've worked my but off trying to get this out to you on time.**

**I have an outline of how its going to go and I think it will be 20-22 chapters at the most maybe more maybe less.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and continues to review. I love reading to see what you like and don't.**

**Here we go Chapter 7**

* * *

Royal Love chapter 7

Edward POV

Two weeks.

Two fucking weeks.

That's how long it had been since I last saw Bella. And I sure as hell didn't like it.

But I would see her later tonight at the fashion show. Somehow Alice has pulled her pixie like magic and Bella had agreed to be in the fashion show after all. I honestly couldn't wait until the show.

I was brought out of my thought by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out the door opened and Anna my receptionist popped her head in.

"Erm…I'm sorry to interrupt your Majesty, but Lady…"

"Oh just get out of my way you stupid girl, he'll want to see me," I closed my eyes and banged my head on my desk. What the hell is she doing here?

"Edward…what are you doing darling?" I heard Tanya ask as she walked closer to me. I lifted my head up and looked at her.

"More like what are you doing here Lady Tanya?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No need to be so formal Edward theirs only me and you here," she purred.

"No matter where we are or who we are with, you shall only address me with my title, do you understand?"

"Oh come on Edward get over yourself. It's only me and you here," Tanya sighed

"Get out," I said standing up and walking to the other side of my desk.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tanya? I am not interested in you like that whatsoever. Actually I'm going to be perfectly honest with you and tell you that I cannot stand you, and that when we are at the same event together, I do my damnedest to stay the hell away from you. So this will be the last time you are ever to be with me alone and I'll be to make sure that you are put on the do not enter list at the gates, unless it's an event of some kind. I will not say it again, leave."

Tanya just stood there and looked at me shocked. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, obviously showing her shock.

"You cannot be serious?" she asked in a strange quiet voice.

"As a heart attack! So please leave. You know where the door is."

I got up from my desk and went to sit back down in my chair. I turned slightly in my desk chair to look at my computer screen. It was another couple of minutes until I heard the door slam close. I let out a sigh and sat back again.

*RL*

Some time later there was another knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Your majesty, Princess Alice just called for me to remind you to get ready for the show," Anna said nervously. I frowned and looked at my watch. I was shocked to see that it was 6:35pm I had 25 minutes to get ready.

Getting up quickly, I thanked Anna, told her to take off for the night and went to quickly get ready. I really didn't want to be late but it looked like I was going to be after all.

I made my way to my private quarters. Walking through the rooms I quickly went to my bathroom, stripped out of my clothing and got the quickest shower I could. Stepping out wiped myself off. Wrapping the towel around my waist I made my way into my bedroom and saw that my tux was hung up and waiting for me. After spraying my deodorant and then my cologne, I started to get dressed.

Ten minutes later I was fully dressed and quickly making my way through the door and down to the car.

"I'm sorry for the lateness Billy, honestly I lost track of time." I told my trusted driver. Alistair was already in the car.

"No problems sir, I'll have Alistair inform Princess Alice of our departure," He told me. I nodded and climbed into the car, quickly followed by Billy.

"Is my mother and father already there?" I asked once we were on our way.

"I've just gotten confirmation that they are at least five minutes away from the venue." Alistair told me.

The show was been held at Somerset House, Alice told me that that's where fashion week was held so she made sure that that was the location for this charity show. I think it's going to be a really good night. But the most important thing is that we are raising money for several of our charities.

I know that it was £5000 a plate for the sit down meal. Although Alice made sure that the everyday models didn't have to pay, as, and I don't mean to be condescending, they wouldn't be able to afford a plate.

"Hey Alistair, by any chance do you know the seating arrangements?" I asked, while I messed about on my mobile.

"Yes sir, I do. At your table there are ten seats, your mother and father, Prince Jasper, Princess Alice, your cousin Peter and his wife Charlotte, your uncle Prince Garrett and Countess Kate, there is also a young women by the name of Isabella Swan, that maybe wrong, I'll just have her moved to another table…"

"No!" I suddenly shouted. Alistair and Billy turned to look at me.

"No, Bella was seated there by Alice. She delivered Harry and has become good friends with Alice, she'll also be in the fashion show, so there will be an empty seat at during the show, so I would like you to try and keep Lady Tanya away from me. She's starting to be a pain now," I said while looking out for the window.

"As far as I'm aware sir, Lady Tanya is at the other side of the room and runway from where you are sat at." I nodded and sagged in relief a little.

"Your mother and father have just arrived sir, and we should be there in approximately five minutes, your mother wants to know if you want them to await your arrival so that you can walk the red carpet together?" Alistair suddenly asked me.

"Yes, thank you Alistair. Has Alice and Jasper arrived?" I asked.

"Yes, Princess Alice got ready at the venue and had the car pick her up from the back entrance than go around the front and then she walked the carpet with Prince Jasper, sir," I couldn't help but laugh at that, typical Alice.

"Who's looking after Harry?" I asked wanting to know that my nephew was well looked after.

"Alice's parents them to go but they decided to watch Harry instead. Your mother wasn't pleased," I laughed again. Honestly, those two fighting over their grandson was starting to get old.

Five minutes later we arrived at Somerset House. There were press everywhere. It had picked up a lot over the past two weeks, what with Harry been born and all.

Billy stopped the car at the beginning of the carpet and Alistair got out opening my door for me, even though I'd told them in the past that I can open my own damned car door. I nodded my thanks to him and Billy and made my way down the carpet, stopping now and then to pose for a picture for the press. I looked over and saw that my mother and father were a little ways away down the carpet from me, mum looked up and saw me, she smiled and waved me over, I smiled back and walked over to them.

"You made it honey, now come on and pose for a picture with your good ole mum and dad," I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist on her right while my dad was on her left. He looked over and smiled at me. We posed for pictures for several minutes before moving on. I looked for Jasper and Alice but it looked like they had already gone inside.

My mother looked beautiful in her floor length dark green gown, and my father looked rather dashing in his tux too.

"You look beautiful mum," I told her as she wrapped her hand around my arm; she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, you look rather dashing yourself." I chuckled at her words. We stopped again and posed for more pictures for the press. They were shouting for us to move this way and that, but my mother wasn't having any of that. She did what she wanted and not what they wanted.

My mother hated the press. When she started dating my father they became very unreasonable and would follow her around all the time, it got worse after they married and she had me and Jasper. They were obsessed with her and my Uncle Alistair's then wife Sara, but sadly they divorced in 1992. The press were so bad that in 1997 my mother was in a near fatal car accident in Paris, I was only 15 at the time and Jasper was 12 almost 13, she was in a very bad state, she was in a coma for four weeks and the doctors didn't think she was going to make it. But she shocked everyone by waking up. Ever since then I have down right hated the press. They caused the accident that almost cost my mother life. So I didn't have a really found relationship with them really. But since becoming King I've had to endure them more than before, I'm starting to come round to them, but all will be tested when Bella comes into my life.

Yes I've come to the decision to ask Bella on a date. Tonight. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement.

"Okay, I've had enough now. They have their picture, time to go on in," My mother suddenly said, taking my fathers arm and walking toward the entrance. She smiled and waved as she walked towards the entrance, as did my father. I posed for a few more than quickly followed my parents into the building. They were other celebrities and what not out there so they were still getting their pictures. I'd nodded and said hello to them as I passed, but I didn't stop around as I just wanted to get in there. Plus a selected few would be in there tonight anyways talking pictures, so it's not like they won't get more.

"Edward," I heard my name and looked over to see Jasper, I smiled and walked over to him, he was joined by Alice, Uncle Garrett, Aunt Kate, Uncle Alistair (not to get confused with my PA Alistair) and my cousins Irina, Sasha, Maggie and Peter and his wife Charlotte.

"Your late,"Alice said as soon as I walked over.

"I know and I'm sorry I lost track of time while in my office, my sincerest apologies Alice. Anyway is everything going according to plan?" I asked, wanting to change the subject, and hopefully get some news on Bella.

"Eventually yes, there was a bit of a glitch when Bella saw what she was wearing, but everything's okay now," Alice smiled with an assuring smile.

"Alice what have you made her wear?" I asked, not wanting Bella to be uncomfortable.

"Nothing that won't look absolutely amazing, trust me, its amaze,"Alice said with a weird smile.

"Who's Bella?" Irina suddenly asked.

"Bella is the midwife who delivered Harry and my new friend. She is also doing me a huge favour in doing this as one of my model's dropped out and she kindly accepted, with much persuasion mind you," Alice told everyone.

"Why didn't you ask me or Sasha to replace who ever dropped out?" Irina asked in a huff.

"Because you're too tall, Bella was the right height and size. Even with the pervious model there would have been alterations, but when Bella put the garments on they fit her perfectly, no alterations had to be made." I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing at Irina's face.

"Okay people it's time to get to our tables," Uncle Garrett suddenly said. We all nodded and walked off to take our seats.

It wasn't like your average fashion show, instead of rows of seats facing the runway, there were tables surrounding it. At the end there were some press set up to take pictures. My table was sat near then end and to the left of the stage, Irina and Sasha didn't like that they were not sat at my table. I just rolled my eyes, they were tables of ten and you sat were Alice sat you.

There were place cards on each plate and it looked like I was going to have Bella on my left and Alice on my right, I was facing directly opposite the stage, which meant I had a perfect view, I looked over at Alice and she just gave me a sly smile.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" I asked Alice, she shook her head. "Well you do, you look great actually, Harry still sleeping all the way through the night?" I asked her.

"Yep. I have such an amazing baby boy, oh I love him so much Edward, and I miss him too. I can't wait to get home and see him later, but right now I honestly can't wait for this to start."

Suddenly the lights started to flash to warn people to get to there seats, and a good job too as when I looked up I saw Tanya heading for my table, but she was stopped and told to go to her seat immediately, which was at the other side of the room. I saw her huff, I guess she wasn't happy about been at the other side of the room. I smiled and looked back towards my family who were talking amongst themselves.

Peter was telling my parents about his andCharlotte's recent trip to Canada, where Charlotte was from. Mum asked if a baby was in the making and Charlotte nearly choked on her wine, while everyone laughed.

"Esme, sweetheart, no offence but that has nothing to do with you,Chelsea yes, you no," My father said simply, my mother shrugged and took a sip of champagne from her glass.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I'm Holly Willoughby and welcome to annual _The Royal Charity Fashion show_. We are here to raise money for several different charities that are supported by the Royal family, and I am happy to announce that, his Majesty King Edward is here…" there was a pause from host Holly while everyone clapped and cheered and what not, I smiled and waved my hand.

"We are also joined by other members of the Royal family, but I think we should have a round of applause from everyone for Princess Alice, who has organised this amazing event," Everyone clapped and cheered, including myself.

"Also a big congratulations on the birth of baby Prince Harry, great name by the way,"Alice laughed as Holly had a little boy called Harry also.

"Okay now lets get on with the show, we have a mixture of people walking in our show tonight from all walks of life and wearing clothes from all different designers, there's nothing else to say other than on with the show," Holly clapped making everyone else in attendance to join in. A Great opening speech from Holly there.

The music started and different coloured lights came on.

I held my breath as I couldn't wait to see what Bella's wearing. And hoping with all hope that she said yes to that date.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry to end it on a cliffy, but I want to do the next part from Bella's POV and I think she deserves a chapter to herself.**

**So next week Bella POV, but I'm gonna try and possibly get two chapters to you next week, but don't hold me to it as I have other stories to write too.**

**And speaking of other stories please go and check them out.**

**If you are also reading The One That Got Away, I was planning on updateing it today along with this but it's still not finished yet, I'm sorry :( **

**So hopefully I will have it finished to post a week today :) **

**Please, please, please review, they honestly do make me smile.**

**Update same time next week I hope!**

**Until then have a good week everyone**

**Follow me on twitter MissAliciaWhite ask me questions and you might get answers if they don't give the plot away.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Royal love chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters belong to SM.

I hope you like, I've worked my but off trying to get this out to you on time.

I have an outline of how it's going to go and I think it will be 20-22 chapters at the most maybe more maybe less.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and continues to review. I love reading to see what you like and don't.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Link on profile to all pictures and twitter!

Here we go Chapter 8

Bella POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into it.

If someone had told me two weeks ago that my life would change dramatically in the next two weeks, I would have called them crazy.

But no here I am getting fitted for a fashion show, which has been organised by Princess Alice. Not to mention what she wanted me to wear was, well they were beautiful, I'm just shocked that I'm going to be wearing them at all.

Two weeks ago I had been honoured to deliver Princess Alice of Wales's first born baby. I worked at The Portland Hospital here in London as a midwife. Alice wasn't due for another two weeks when she came in, her midwife wasn't there as she was unwell and I had privilege step in and deliver the soon to be new born Prince.

The birth went incredibly smoothly and several hours after Alice's arrival at the hospital, baby Prince Harry came into the world. It was the 12th of May 2010. And what a bonnie baby he was. He had brown hair with this light blonde tuff of hair at the front that was so uniquely him. Alice was amazing, she did all the right things she didn't get stressed, she only took the gas and air when she desperately need to and pushed like a pro when it was finally time to actually push. Honestly I was so impressed with her during that stage of the labour and at how quickly things moved along, that I honestly would have thought that this was her second baby rather than her first as the first is always the hardest.

I've had women who have got to the pushing stage and had to push for well over the two hour mark. When people see women give birth on TV they just think it's simple, and that when they tell you to push that's it, you push three times and the baby comes out, but that is so far from the truth it's unreal. Until your midwife or doctor tell you that you're crowning or can see the baby's head, it really can take hours to get to that point and depending on how long the mother has being in labour also depends on how fast it happens, as you really do need to have a lot of energy during the pushing stage of labour.

That is why I hold a lot of respect for women in labour and I let them go at there own pace, as I sure as hell don't bug them constantly either as you always get that one midwife that is always there and has to be in there. I'm not one of those, unless my patient wants me to stay, than I do, if not, I leave and check on them once every hour until it's time to push. As that is standard procedure.

When I told Alice she was pushing like she was having her second, just smiled and said that she was prepared and knew that it wasn't going to be a walk in the park and for that I completely applauded her. Not many women would say that in the middle of giving birth, without pain relief I might add.

The two weeks after Alice giving birth it had been a world wind of delivering more healthy gorgeous babies and having Alice on the phone begging me to do her charity fashion show ever since she asked me to visit at Kensington Place, on that first Sunday of her being home, as one of her models had had to unfortunately drop out. After a week of none stop phone calls and begging, I finally agreed.

Although now I'm wishing I had really thought about it, while I was looking in the mirror with my first outfit on.

"Wow!"

I looked up to see Alice herself looking at me, her bright blue eyes twinkling and a big smile in her face. I blushed a little as I couldn't help but feel a little exposed.

"Bella you look amazing. Honestly you do. And it fits you so well too. It shows off what an amazing figure you have, your surprisingly long, to die for creamy legs, it doesn't even need to be taken in either. It's literally perfect for you. Oh I cannot wait to see you in the dress next," Alice practically squealed, while clapping her hands. I smiled sheepishly and looked back into the mirror. I'm not gonna lie it does actually make me look a little good. It gives me curves where I don't normally have them.

"Okay…I'm gonna need help getting this off," I told her awkwardly. As I'd had someone to help me get into it but I dunno where she's gone. I think her name was Donna, I'm not to sure.

"Okay come on, I'll give you a hand sweetie."

Alice gave me a light nudge in the direction of the small changing room. I was honestly a little surprised that she'd help me, but at the same time, I wasn't surprised, it was just who Alice was, she was the kind of person who liked to do things for herself, just like anyone else rather than have someone do it for her. It's what everyone liked about her and more of course.

"Your dress is a gorgeous red and will look amazing against your ivory skin tone. The back is practically see through and, I'm not gonna lie, it does shows some major cleavage," Alice suddenly told me while unzipping me for outfit number 1. I nodded but felt a little self-conscious as other than a small pair of knickers, I had nothing else on underneath this…well bodysuit I think is what it's called, I don't know really, but it's gorgeous.

"You have a gorgeous body Bella, I'm very jealous right now," I looked at Alice in the mirror and she was pouting a little.

"Alice, considering that you just, had a baby two weeks ago, you look amazingly fantastic. You're gonna look to die for in your outfit, no matter I just know it, you always do. You're not a style icon for nothing." I told her reassuringly. She smiled at me and shrugged like she was trying to brush it off. But that was the truth.

"I'm lucky really, the dress that I'm wearing just flows to the floor and doesn't cling away were it's a gorgeous lavender colour and it's by Alexander McQueen." She told while she helped me take my outfit off and put it back on its hanger. She then grabbed the garment bag that was also hung up unzipped it and pulled out a what had to have been the most gorgeous red dress I have ever seen. It's even prettier than the prom dress I wore to prom and I had thought that that was the most beautiful dress I'd ever wear. Next to my wedding dress, that is. This dress would definitely show a lot of cleavage. That's for sure.

Alice helped me put the dress on and she didn't seem to care that I was topless in front of her whatsoever. Once it was on and secured properly, and when Alice had finished fussing about with it, she took a step back and looked me over with a scrutinising eye, before beaming at me. Her eyes were twinkling again and she held her hands to her chest.

"It's prefect. It is honestly the perfect dress for you Bella. Yes it shows cleavage, but it's the right amount for the dress, and as far as I can tell it doesn't need to be taken in anywhere, does it feel like it does to you? Does it feel too loose anywhere?" She asked me, while she circled me and touched the dress here and there in places. I shook my head while looking down at what must have been basically my whole chest on show; I looked up at Alice with a frown.

"Don't you think there's a little too much cleavage going on?" I asked nervously. Alice shook her head immediately and put her hands on her hips.

"No definitely not Bella, it is honest to God perfect for you." She beamed at me while putting her hands on my shoulders, gave them a squeeze then turned around to look for somebody.

"Heidi come and take a look at Bella," Alice practically shouted to get Heidi's attention. Heidi is the person responsible for everything that's going to happen backstage tonight. She's a gorgeous brunette who went to college with Alice to study fashion and merchandise. Although you'd think that she was a model herself by looking at her.

"Oh my God! Bella you look absolutely amazing! I'm really jealous right now," I blushed at her words, as I wasn't used to getting complements from people that I didn't know or weren't family.

"Honestly Bella you really do look stunning. Oh this whole show is going to be amazing I'm so excited," Alice said excitedly. I smiled at her. She'd being planning this for a while so I'm glad that its all coming together for her.

"Okay its time for you to go to hair and make-up, the show will start at precisely 7:30pm, and its six now so chop, chop as I also have to get ready. Right you've gone through your walk through right?" Alice suddenly asked, turning back to me.

"Yes I did that about an hour ago," I told her, she nodded placed her hand on my arm again, gave a slight squeeze than walked away, calling for someone as she did so. I shook my head and turned back to look at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over the smooth material and smiled again. It was kind of bitter sweet as God knows when I'll ever get to wear something so beautiful again.

*RL*

Fuck!

I can't do this.

I can't go out there in front of God knows how many people in basically underwear!

Jesus my brother was out there for Gods sake and I sure as hell know that he won't want to see me dressed like this! He'll probably flip out and demand that I change.

Alice had been kind enough to invite my brother and almost sister-in-law Rose so that I would have somebody that I know there and I was extremely thankful that she did that for me. My mum and dad couldn't make it so it was very much appreciated. I already know Rose was a little anxious, with her been pregnant and all that, but Emmett just told her to enjoy it as it's not like they have long left until they have two children under the age of three.

Anyway don't get me wrong the outfit is gorgeous bus it's just a body suit really. It's like a corset but with knickers attached to it. So it's basically an all in on playsuit suit but a very, very sexy playsuit. Closing my eyes I took a couple of deep breaths to clam my nerves as I waited in line for the show to start. Plus I'm pretty sure that I saw Kristen Stewart wear this in Vanity Fair magazine photo shoot.

My emotions were all over the place and my nerves were practically shot, but I wanted to do this for Alice. I really didn't want to let her down as she's really wanted me to do this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I heard Holly Willoughby start the show off by giving a little introduction first, and then not before long the music started, to basically say that show was starting.

I just fucking hope and pray that my clumsy arse doesn't fall flat on my face in these fucking death traps called shoes, that I was currently wearing.

_God if you are listening, please, please, please don't let me fall, just this once please don't let me make a fool of myself._

I shook my head and my hands a little too hopefully sake the nerves off.

"Okay girls, its time, smile, have fun that's all this is fun, just enjoy yourselves, sand away we go!" Heidi shouted cheerfully, some girls cheered with her while others just smiled and nodded. All the girls looked beautiful in what they were wearing and a few others were wearing something similar to me, but my was the most revealing.

The line was starting to get smaller and smaller and my time was fast approaching, my palms started to sweat and I took a step back rather than a step forward. Heidi saw me hesitate and walked over to me.

"Bella you're going to be fine okay? Just walk out like own the joint and strut your way down that catwalk like you're a million bucks, and put your hands on your hips like this," she showed me, "…if you don't know what to do with your hands. It's the best place for them, okay? Now go…" She gave me a little push of encouragement and this was it, the time I'm probably going to make a fool of myself.

Closing my eyes I walked out.

I did what she said and put my hands on my hips and hopefully like she said, I was strutting, I have no fucking idea, and my adrenaline was running like crazy. I got to the end of the catwalk and posed for three seconds then turned and walked back like we was told to during the walk though.

I sigh in relief when I made it back, back stage, but then I was grabbed by a runner and was practically stripped from my outfit and put into my gown. It all happened so fast that I swear I nearly lost my head. The make-up team retouched my make-up and mused with my hair then sent me back in line to wait my turn. I didn't have to wait as long this time, I quickly looked down to make sure that I wasn't have a wardrobe malfunction, nodded to myself when I saw that everything was were it should be, I walked out again when I was instructed to.

This time I savoured it and looked around at the audience, I saw Emmett and Rose and they clapped when I came out, I smiled at them. I got to the end of the catwalk again and I looked to my left and saw that that's where most of the Royal family were sitting, I noticed Alice and she was smiling at me I nodded in her direction then turned my head and saw King Edward. I smiled at him as he was smiling that perfect crooked smile at me, I looked down as I felt my cheeks start to heat, turned and made my way back, but I couldn't help but look back at him and he was looking directly at me, I blushed and made my way off the catwalk.

I hope I saw him later as it wouldn't make my whole week.

All I can say is that King Edward is perfect in every way and if I wear ever lucky enough I would really love to get to know him, and not King Edward, but Edward. I know that that will never happen.

But can always dream though can't I?

A/N:

**So sorry that I haven't updated in such a LONG time and I know that this is a repost but I read it back and there were a lot of mistakes because I rushed it.**

**So I've changed it up in come places to help it make sense and smooth it out a little bit as well as give it more info here and there.**

**I would also like to say that is might MIGHT be the only Bella chapter there is as its hard to get into this Bella's head, whereas Edward is easier, so back to Edward's point of view next time.**

**Please, please, please review, even if you already had, they honestly do make me smile. I can't reply to all your reviews even though I really wish that I could as I'm still having to come to library to update.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update next hopefully it will be soon, but real life gets in the way a lot so I hope I can get back to a normal posting schedule soon.**

**Follow me on twitter MsAliciaSwan ask me questions and you might get answers if they don't give the plot away.**

**Translation:**

**Knickers = Panties**

**Midwife = someone who trains to deliver babies. Midwifes are used more here in the ****UK****than doctors. Usually doctors only really get involved if it's a risk pregnancy or of something goes wrong, it depends really.**

**Alicia xoxo**


End file.
